Curses as Cold as Ice
by Animefangirl1221
Summary: The Big 4 have been together at Hogwarts for a few years now. How will they receive a new friend and her ice cold curse? Things take unexpected twists and turns when time travel gets thrown into the mix. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ New School, New Year, New Friends

(A/N) Warning: this fanfic constantly switches POVs between the four major characters! In future chapters it will only switch between two POVs so as to minimize confuzzlation. :3

Jack looked around King Cross station. It was crowded, just like any day in downtown London. The thing that was different about today was Jack. He wasn't the normal 11 year old pushing his trolly to his platform. He was a young wizard trying to find his way onto platform 9 3/4. Following a group of witches and wizards that he had met in Diagon Ally, he ran through the wall that separated the magical platform from the muggle station. When he emerged on the other side, he grinned. Walking as fast as he could, he made his way onto the train and looked for an open compartment.

-

Finally! Rapunzel was on her way to Hogwarts, after being cooped up for so long in her room because of her godmother Gothel. Gothel had argued against her parents' approval to go to Hogwarts even though Rapunzel had been caught tinkering with her dad's potion set he uses for work. Just from reading the textbook once she was able to create the perfect mixture of artificial liquid sunlight.

Rapunzel had already stashed away her trunk and Pascal was happily curled up in her extremely long golden hair that had been braided back for her travels.

"This is it Pascal, we're finally on our way!" She scooped up the sleeping chameleon and held him up to her face.  
She wondered who she would meet on this wonderful journey outside.

-

Hiccup and his father ran through the portal at the last possible minute. They get his huge trunk put into the luggage compartment and he is rushed into the students' section of the train. He opened the first compartment door he saw and looked in. He saw a girl with a long blonde hair sitting alone. "Hey. Can I join you?" He asked when he opened the door to the compartment.

Rapunzel was startled by the sudden intrusion but nodded yes anyway. She tried to hide her face from the boy who had seated himself on the opposite bench. But with her hair braided back it was hard to do.

He started trying to talk to her. "Soo... My name is Hiccup. What's yours?"

-

Meanwhile a young girl with wild red hair looked for a free compartment, but it seemed like each one was completely full of upper class men. She looks through the glass of one of the last ones and knocked before entering.

-

"It-it's Rapunzel." Rapunzel said quietly. A knock then sounded on the door and a girl with the most unruly red hair popped her head in.

"Everywhere else is full. Can I join ya?" She asked as she opened the door wider.

"Um, sure." Rapunzel said quietly as she motioned to the benches. "Sit where you like." Rapunzel gave the red head a small shy smile.

She grins and sits next to the other girl. Introductions go around.

-

Jack was the last to board the train. He moved through the very crowded hallway and tried to find a way into a compartment. He was pushed up against a door, so he quickly opened it and rushed in, startling the occupants of the compartment.

"Eep!" Rapunzel squeaked as a boy ran into their compartment. She was startled so badly she actually threw Pascal at the newcomer. Pascal attacked him upon contact with his face.

As the chameleon hit his face he let out a yelp. "Get it off!"

Rapunzel stood immediately, plucking Pascal off of the boy's face. Her face grew heated and she apologized for throwing her familiar at him. Then she sat down and wrapped her scarf a bit tighter around her neck and pulled it up over her mouth.

Jack laughed and looked around. "Is there a free seat?"

"Yeah there's an extra seat here." Hiccup motioned to the window seat next to him.

The boy sat down, making himself comfortable.

"So what's yer name, stranger?" Merida asks.

"Jack Frost." He said. "Who are you all?" He asked.

"Well I'm Merida." She said placing her hand on her chest then she pointed to Hiccup then motioned to Rapunzel, "This here's Hiccup, and that's Rapunzel. And you've already met Pascal, Rapunzel's familiar."

"I'm sorry, I really truly am sorry for throwing Pascal at you." Rapunzel said quickly.

"I said it was fine." He continued smiling. "So what year are all of you?" He asked.

"I am a first year." Hiccup says.

"First year. Followin' in my dad's footsteps." Merida said proudly.

"I'm a first year too." Rapunzel said quietly, but with a bit more self-confidence.

"We're all first years then!" Jack states. "Great!"

They all smile in response to Jack's happy-go-lucky manner.

"So where are you all from?" Rapunzel asks, her voice sounding even more confident as she grew mor comfortable with her new friends. "I'm from Corona." She set Pascal in her lap and began stroking his back.

"A Pennsylvanian town called Burgess." Jack said at the same time Hiccup and Merida said, "I'm from Berk." "Scotland."  
They all laughed for a moment.

"Hm," Rapunzel laughs. "and I thought I wouldn't find any friends. Clearly that was a wrong prediction."

"Completely wrong." Hiccup laughed.

"And I'm glad that I was wrong." Rapunzel says cheerfully.

They sit in silence for a moment.

"So what are you guys hoping to study at Hogwarts?" Rapunzel asks everyone. "I'm planning on taking some of the more advanced potion classes. My parents say that I have a real knack for making potions."

"That's cool. I am hoping to be able to take Care of Magical Creatures." Hiccup says, glancing out the window at the quickly passing scenery then back at his friends.

"I'm going to specialize in transformation potions and spells." Merida adds, almost sounding as if she was boasting.

They all turn to Jack.

"What about you Jack?" Rapunzel asked with her earnest green eyes.

"Well.. I don't really know. My parents are normal. I can't remember what word people have used for it.."

"Muggle." All three said at the same time.

"So yer saying that yer muggle-born?" Merida asks.

"Yeah." He nods.

"I'm a half-blood. My dad's a wizard but mum's a muggle. My godmother Gothel is a muggle too, but sometimes I don't think that's true." Rapunzel said, scrunching her face at the last sentence she said.

Jack nods and Hiccup spoke up. "I'm a pure blood. My mom is great with all magical creatures, especially dragons. Dad's beginning to get the hang of it."

"Dragons are real?" Jack asked with awe clearly in his voice, causing the three to laugh.

"Of course they are Jack! Haven't you ever seen one?" Rapunzel giggled.

"No." He said simply, sounding almost as if he was disappointed with himself.

"Well they are amazing creatures. Everyone thinks of them as crazy killing beasts. But in reality they're quite gentle and intelligent. I wish I could've brought Toothless on the train with me, but he's way too big to be counted as carry-on." Hiccup chuckles.

"It's true! My grandmum on my dad's side had one as a guardian for her green house she grows magical herbs in. He looks really tough and mean but in reality he's quite the sweetheart." Rapunzel says excitedly.

"That is so amazing!" Jack says with a big grin.

There's a knock at the door and an old lady opens it. She has a cart that displays all sorts of candies, magical and not.

"Would you like anything off the trolley dears?" She asks the group of first years.

Merida jumped up. "Berty bots every flavor beans, chocolate frogs. Actually. One of everything."

"I'll have what she's having." Rapunzel says to the lady. "I need to fill this sweet tooth of mine." She pulls out a purple velvet drawstring purse and pays the lady. Then Rapunzel turns to the two boys. "Do you want anything?"

Hiccup shakes his head while Jack looked curiously at the cart. After a minute the American shrugged. "No not really."

"Alright then." The lady said politely, shutting the door.

The two girls sat on their bench munching away on their sweets. After a moment Rapunzel offers Jack the Chocolate Frog she had bought. He looked at it curiously.

"Try it." Rapunzel encouraged as she picked up the little container. "Just don't let it hop away!" She then places the blue and gold pentagon in Jack's hands.

He opened the pentagon and caught the blasted frog before it could leap out any windows. They all laughed as the frog tried to wriggle out of Jack's hands. Jack laughed the most as he watched it with curiosity.

"Don't eat it though, it feels like you're eating an actual frog if you do." Rapunzel shivers as if she's done it before. Which she has but no one needed to know that right now.

"Oh, don't be such a little lass." Merida exclaimed. "Their perfectly fine to eat."

"Ew, no, they're cream filled so it just adds to the sensation of eating a real frog." Rapunzel scrunches up her nose. "Trust me. You really don't want to."

By the time the two girls where done bickering, the frog had wiggled its way out of Jack's hand and out the open window.

"Too late to decide now." He muttered.

Hiccup turned to him. "Look at the package. Who'd you get?"

"Huh?" Jack said quizzically.

"The card inside! They show a famous witch or wizard. Who did ya get?" Merida explained.

"Uh.." He looked down. "Morgan le Fey. Who's that?"

"Ohh. You got Morgana. A very powerful dark witch." Hiccup explains.

"There's a rumor that if ya buy a Chocolate Frog at the beginning of the school year it can tell ya what kind of luck you'll have durin' the year. If it's a dark witch or wizard then you'll be havin' bad luck that year. But if ya get a light witch or wizard you'll be havin' good luck!" Merida says. "An' of course the more powerful the witch or wizard the stronger the luck!" Merida grins at the end of her tale.

"I didn't buy it though. I just opened it." Jack stated.

"Yeah, but it was a gift to ya. Meaning the luck is yer's."

"Don't believe that superstition. It's never been proven to be true." Hiccup put in.

Jack frowned at Merida. "Not buying it. I always have good luck." He states.

"Oh really? Then I'll make sure the Whisps take care o' that." Merida smiles mischievously.

Rapunzel is staring outside and says to everyone, "Hey guys! Look! We've arrived at the Hogwarts train station!"  
Everyone then presses their faces to see outside the darkened window.

"We aren't at the school. We're at Hogsmead, the village near the school." Hiccup corrected her as Jack and Merida crowd around the window.

"Sorry. I should remember that for the future." Rapunzel says sounding embarrassed.

-

When the train stops completely the four friends get off the train and follow their upperclassmen to a fairly large plaza. They get off the train and a big man was shouting over the noise of excited students.

"First years! Over 'ere!" He shouted. They followed his voice, and shadow, to a slight clearing where there were less students.

"We'll be sailing over the loch. It's tradition fer first years." Merida said to her friends as the big man, who had introduced himself as Hagrid the grounds keeper, lead them to boats.

After they had arrived at the school grounds and followed the large man up several flights of stairs. They stopped just before a very large set of wooden doors. An elderly lady in a green long-sleeve dress was waiting for them at the top.

The lady introduced herself as Professor Magonagall and told the students how the sorting was going to happen.

"Which house do you guys think you'll be sorted into?" Rapunzel asked her four friends as they walked into the dining hall.

"Gryffindor." Merida responded automatically.

"Eh. I wouldn't mind Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Hiccup said.

Jack merely shrugged. "I don't know."

"I guess I'm good with any of them but I think I'd like it more if I was in Ravenclaw." Rapunzel stated as they walked to the front of the room.

Jack and Hiccup were busy looking up at the enchanted ceiling to reply. The first years came to a halt and waited for the names to be called.

"James Potter." Professor Magonagll called.

Everyone watched as the boy named James took his place upon the stool. Professor Magonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat mumbled for a bit before shouting, "Gryffendor!"

All the students from Gryffendor cheered as James went and sat with them.

"Rapunzel Flowers!"

Rapunzel made her way through the crowd and up to the front, taking a seat on the stool.

Professor Magonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and it sprang to life.

"I've got a smart one here." The hat mumbled. "Yes, very smart indeed, not to mention you've got a brave soul and a kind heart. Very artistic and knowledgeable in so many subjects. I'll put you in," The hat said to her then shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Rapunzel sighed then proudly walked over to the Ravenclaw table where she was greeted by many of the older students.

"Jackson Frost!" Everyone went quiet as Jack made his way to the front of the room. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

The sorting hat mused. "Very courageous, and fun-loving. But you're also sly and cunning. Hmm.. Better be.. Slytherin!" It said loudly. Cheers erupted from a table on the far left side of the great hall as Jack walked toward their table.

Professor Magonagall continued to call out names. After another few names Merida's name was called.

"Merida DunBroch."

Merida took her place and the hat was placed on her head.

"Brave, stubborn, strong-willed. Loyal to your friends and pure minded. You want to follow your father now do you? Then I'll put you in," the sorting hat said, then shouted. "Gryffindor!"

When the hat was removed from her head, Merida made her way to her respective table where she was welcomed greatly.

Hiccup's name was one of the last called. The hat was placed on his head. It immediately thought of where to place him. He was the quickest to be put into his house, which was Hufflepuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Homework and Dragons

Jack was lazily looking through books in the library for help in his homework. He was having the time of his life at Hogwarts. It was the most fun he had ever had at school, especially the broom practice with Madam Hooch. Jack enjoyed flying through the air. Most students claim that he was a natural.

Rapunzel and Merida were sitting at a table right next to a window. Merida was staring outside, not really bothering with homework and Rapunzel was reading the most recent potions book she found. They both glanced up when Jack found them and sat down. Thumping a stack of books onto the table.

"Well, hi. Nice to see you too." Rapunzel said sarcastically as she turned back to her book.

Jack laughed quietly. "Hi. How's it going?" He asked in a hushed tone. The librarian had already got on his case about being loud in a library once. He doesn't need a repeat.

"Haha, ya always have ta make a dramatic entrance don'cha, Jack." Merida remarked with a welcoming grin.

"Of course." He grinned. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Up here!" Hiccup whisper yelled from the top of a ladder as he pulled out several books and sent them down with the Widgardium Leviousa spell.

Jack looked at the books he had just sent down. "Magical creatures, really?"

"We can't take any classes like that yet, ye know that right 'iccup?" Merida remarked as she opened one of his books.

"Well it isn't any different than when Rapunzel reads all of the books on potions that she can find, now is it?" Hiccup responds as he descends the ladder.

Rapunzel looks up at the mention of her name. "What about me?

"Just talking about your strange love for potions, Punzie." Jack puts out there.

Rapunzel stared at Jack. "You know I don't like that nickname."

He smirks. "I know."

"Hmph." Rapunzel turned back to her book.

Jack laughed and looked down at his transfiguration homework. "Hey Mer, can you come and help me with this? I don't understand it."

"Sure. What ya need help with?" She scooted to sit opposite of Jack.

He points to the empty parchment. "This assignment. What does she mean when she says..." He goes and copy's the professors words perfectly.

-

Hiccup had just come down from his dorm when one of his fellow Hufflepuff came up to him. Flustered, the other student tried to get the words out of his mouth but all that Hiccup could understand was black dragon, crazy lady, and 'You need to get out there!'

Hiccup instantly realized what had happened and ran outside to find a present.

-

A congregation of students made a small crowd at the foot of the stairs up to the castle. In the back Merida could be seen jumping up and down trying to get a look at what was happening.

-

Rapunzel was walking across the courtyard when a giant shadow came from above and then a huge black creature came down from the sky and landed in front of her. She screamed and nearly fainted from surprise.

Jack was following behind her and laughed while trying to steady her. "Is this a dragon?" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yes. That is, in-in fact, a dragon." Rapunzel stammered as the students who had been walking in the open air corridors began to crowd around the mystical creature.

A lady jumped off from the back of the dragon and asked if anyone could go get Hiccup. Several Hufflepuff students ran in the direction of their dorms. Suddenly another dragon descended from the sky. This one had two sets of wings. Some students pointed up at the sky and screamed while others ooed at the dragon.

"Well I see you made it okay by yourself Cloud Jumper." The woman said walking over to pet the other dragon.

"Toothless!" A voice rang out above the crowd.

Jack and Rapunzel saw everyone part to let Hiccup through. The black dragon apparently recognized him because the instant it could the dragon pounced on Hiccup and proceeded to almost lick him to death.

Jack stared at his friend and laughed. Merida had somehow made her way to the front of the crowd. Rapunzel and Jack walk over to where Hiccup is currently being mauled by the black dragon.

"Hahaha! Ok Toothless! I missed you too!" He rolled out from under Toothless.

Rapunzel approached Hiccup. "Who's this?" She asks him timidly.

"Is this your dragon? I think you said you had one at one point." Jack states, remembering what Hiccup had told them at the beginning of the year on the train ride to Hogwarts.

Hiccup smiles and pats Toothless's head. "Yeah, he's mine. He got injured by, um, one of my inventions that I had been testing at the time. So I took him in and made him a new tail fin." He said sounding embarrassed. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's hand and Hiccup mounted him. "Should we show everyone what you can do bud?" Hiccup asked, his foot clicking into the control peddle.

At that moment Toothless leapt into the air, spread his wings and flew. Several gasps of "wow," Could be heard through out the crowd. Jack wished he had his broom so he could fly along with his friend. Toothless and Hiccup flew straight up for awhile then fell down and backward for a bit before they flip and glide around campus.

"C'mon Toothless! We can do better than that!" Hiccup yelled over the rushing wind.

Hiccup then locked Toothless's tail in place and slid off of the dragon's back. He skydives for a few moments before deploying his flying suit. Toothless spreads out his wings and catches the air. They both glide down until the roof gets dangerously close, then at that point Hiccup mounts Toothless in midair and they swerve to avoid hitting the roof.

This earns them a loud round of applause and cheering. Then they set down back in the courtyard. Instantly they are swarmed by all of the other students that had accumulated to watch them perform.

Hiccup's three friends were at his side as soon as he dismounted off of Toothless.  
"That was amazing!" Rapunzel shouted over the crowd's cheering.

"She's right! That was incredible!" Jack shouted.

Merida was nodding along and shouting about how awesome it was. Suddenly everyone went quiet and the crowd parted again. This time thinning out as students quickly left. Jack tried to see why everyone was leaving.

"It's Dumbledore." Merida whispered as the Headmaster came into view.

Hiccup and Jack froze. The lady who had brought Toothless here walked toward the Headmaster.

"Hello Albus. Has Hiccup been behaving at school so far?" The lady asked as she extended her hand and exchanged polite smiles with the Headmaster.

"Good day, Valka." Dumbledore replies, taking her hand and shaking it. "There should be no worries, Hiccup is a superb student."

Merida leans over to Hiccup. "Who is the lady talking to Dumbledore?" She whispers.

"That's my mom." Hiccup says with a small smile. Dumbledore started talking to Valka, leading them away. Leading her away from the children.

"Should we follow them?" Merida asks with an adventurous smile.

"No, I don't think so. They're having a private conversation." Rapunzel says with a timid expression.

Jack had ignored the appearance of the Headmaster and Valka and had Hiccup expand how he got Toothless. Hiccup obliged until his mom called him over. Hiccup went over to see what she wanted. They talked for a few minutes then he came back with a huge grin and a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"Apparently my mom talked Professor Dumbledore into letting Toothless stay here at school with me!" Hiccup's grin widened. "And my mom gave me this spell to use on Toothless so that he shrinks to pocket size."

"That is awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

The girls agree and they head off to hang out in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

blockquote  
div class="gr-top" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; background-color: #fffffa; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; background-color: transparent; color: #979595; font-size: 10px; line-height: 0.8em; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"  
div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: 0px; color: #2c3635; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #262424; box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 27px; line-height: 1.5em; width: auto;" href=" art/Curses-as-Cold-as-Ice-513754507"Curses as Cold as Ice /a/h2  
ul style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="author" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px; line-height: 0.8em;"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u" style="white-space: nowrap;"a class="u regular username" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #146e8f; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" "VocaloidAnimeFreak12/a/span/span, span title="66 weeks and 6 days ago"Feb 13, 2015, 8:27:37 PM/span/li  
li class="category" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px; line-height: 0.8em;"a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Literature/span/a / a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Fan Fiction/span/a / a style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #2c3635; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/general/"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"General Fiction/span/a/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; background-color: #fffffa; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"Chapter 3~ Meet the Ice Princessbr /br /*~ Two Years Later ~*br /br /The four friends where sitting in one of the middle compartments this year. All of them where laughing at something Jack had /br /Rapunzel's laugh fades as she starts to rub her shoulders and shiver. "Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" She asks through chattering /br /"Aye. I can feel it too." Merida said rubbing her /br /"It is just a bit cooler. Not too much." Jack said, trying not to /br /Hiccup showed no reaction to the sudden change in temperature. He just shrugs and says, "It gets much colder in Berk around this time of year."br /br /That's when a white haired girl walked past their compartment. Suddenly all of the friends could see their breadth mist in the air. When she passed them completely the temperature went back to normal. Jack watched as some frost filled the edge of the /br /When the girl was out of earshot, Jack turned back to his friends. "Who was that?!"br /br /"I have no idea! But she's got some powerful magic, that she does!" Merida responded still shivering /br /"Did you see the frost on the windows?" Jack /br /"What frost?" Hiccup /br /"Frost is.. Uh. How would ye explain it Jack?" Merida /br /"It's small ice crystals that hang onto the ground or other surfaces when temperatures drop below freezing." He /br /"I know what frost is." Hiccup said slightly annoyed that they would question his intelligence. "I asked what frost, not what IS frost." Hiccup huffs a bit, showing how annoyed he /br /Jack laughed. "It was on the window."br /br /"Well now it isn't. Though I wouldn't doubt that there was frost considering how cold it got in here. It was almost as if a Dementor had somehow gotten onto the train." Hiccup said thinking aloud and getting over his annoyance quite /br /"Come off it." Merida said. "It wasn't that cold."br /br /"Said the one who was shivering too." Rapunzel said with /br /Everyone laughed and Merida looked mad but then she smiled and laughed with everyone /br /-br /br /Elsa didn't like being inside for too long. If she did then things started to freeze over. She had accidentally frozen her little sister Anna's goldfish two weeks earlier. Anna was devastated from the loss of Mr. Giggles. He was a gift from their parents so Anna could show some responsibility and be able to take care of an /br /Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts by the other students' complaints. Complaints about the cold. Elsa stared at the ground and folded her arms protectively across her chest. All she needed to do was get to the end of the train and step outside. She could take her gloves off and let the building magic /br /-br /br /Jack excused himself from the compartment so as to change. As he walked down the hall toward the bathrooms, he felt the cold, but ignored it. That's when he accidentally ran into /br /Startled, Elsa let out a quiet yelp. This was bad, very, very bad. She immediately withdrew from the person and curled into /"I'm sorry." She said quickly then rushed past the person she had just run /br /He tried to say it was no problem, but couldn't move when he tried. He looked down at his feet and found there was a layer of ice covering his shoes. Freezing them to the /br /-br /br /She had finally made it. Elsa pulled at each of the fingers of her gloves, took them off, and tucked them into her pockets so that she could put them back on /br /Elsa held out her hands, palms facing the sky. Trails of white fluffy snowflakes emerged from her palms and were quickly whisked away by the rushing /br /She could feel her muscles relaxing, letting go of all the stress that gets pent up inside of her when she stays inside too long. Elsa sighs with relief, puts her gloves back on and then heads back /br /-br /br /Jack was still struggling to remove his feet from the ice. He had slipped his feet out of his shoes and was now bent down hitting on the ice trying to break it. But to no avail, the shoes would not /br /As Elsa made her way back to her lonely compartment she found a boy crouched over a pair of shoes, trying to pick them up. Then she realized that his shoes had been frozen to the floor!br /br /She rushed over to him. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to freeze your shoes to the floor! Honestly!"br /br /She bent down to help. As soon as her hands touched the ice it was absorbed back into her skin through the fabric of her gloves. Elsa instantly pulled back, biting her tongue to keep a hiss of pain from slipping /br /Jack laughed and tried to play it cool. "It's fine. You're ice powers are awesome." He says while picking up his shoes. He finally looked up at her face and blinked. She was pretty, but there was no way he'd say that out /br /"They're more of a curse." Elsa mumbled looking down at the ground, not daring to look at the stranger's /br /"Oh. Well I think they're awesome. Can I ask your name?"br /br /"It's Elsa." She said softly, still not daring to meet his /br /"I'm Jack." He said, offering his /br /Elsa stayed quiet but nodded in /br /"Okay..." He drew out. "See you around." He went into the /br /"Ok." Elsa /br /When Jack had turned his back she finally looked up, watching him /Then she quickly sent herself on her /br /He quickly changed and went back to his compartment with his /br /"Hey, what took you so long?" Hiccup questioned as he played with a pocket-sized Toothless. While he was distracted, Toothless jumped/flew up to perch on Hiccup's /br /"Yeah," Merida said. "we were about ta set off lookin' for ya."br /br /"I, uh.. I ran into that new girl. I think she's part veela." He said /"Actually, she just may be an 8th veela. Didn't enchant me or anything."br /br /(A/N: The Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them.)br /br /"Huh. Weird. I wonder what she was doing making it so cold on the train." Rapunzel said none to /br /"I didn't ask." He said with a shrug. With that he sat down in his /br /-br /br /Elsa felt weird walking around with all of the first year students, but she was a transfer student so she might as well follow them around for the sorting and tour. They were walking up the stairs toward the great hall. At the top of the stairs, there was a woman waiting for them. She introduced herself as Professor Magonagall. She then told them how the sorting ceremony would go this year. Elsa would be going first because of her age. Then they would start with the first /br /The doors opened to reveal a large room filled with students. All of which decided to turn to face the door and stare at the newcomers. Maybe it was just her imagination but Elsa thought that she stuck out the most with her pale complexion and nearly white, platinum blonde hair. As a result of her nervousness the air around her became several degrees cooler than before. Several of the students started to shiver, only making Elsa more nervous. What if she couldn't keep the curse under control? The enchanted ceiling started to cloud over and snow. This attracted the attention of the teachers and the students /br /'Get it together!' She told herself. 'Don't show anyone your curse! It'll just make matters worse than they are already.'br /br /Jack looked up from the Slytherin table at the clouds and then the girl at the front of the first years. He was smiling /br /Elsa drew in a deep breadth and calmed herself down. As her nerves calmed it stopped snowing and the clouds /br /"Elsa Snow!" Professor Magonagall /br /Elsa hesitantly walked up to the front and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her /br /"Oh, such icy thoughts." The hat muttered. "Why such iciness? Ah, I see. Hmm, with your experiences and personality. I'd say, Slytherin!"br /br /Elsa blushed, but instead of feeling heat rise up in her face she felt cold. She got down off of the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. She avoided touching anyone and she sat quietly on the end of the /br /The ceremony continued for a while, and then the feast continued. Jack sent glances over a the new fourth year every now and /br /-Time Skip-br /br /Elsa had been sitting in a window seat doing make up work so she could catch up with the rest of the fourth years. She had the window open slightly and had her ungloved left hand near it, as it produced a steady stream of puffy white snowflakes out the window and into the slight fall /br /-br /br /Jack was in the library looking for a book for his herbology class when he walked quietly by Elsa's nook. Elsa sensed someone watching her an she quickly shut the window then pulled on her glove. She turned to see the brown haired, brown eyed boy she had frozen to the floor on the /br /When she turned Jack blinked. "Uh.. Hi." He recovered with a /br /Elsa realized that she was trapped with two bookcases to her left and right with the only exit was blocked by the boy who was currently walking toward her. She had shut her book and was now tightly hugging it to her /br /"Hello." Elsa said quietly but politely, just like how her parents had taught /br /"You wouldn't happen to know where books on potions would be in this place? I rarely spend time in here, and the librarian doesn't quite like me." He explained while walking closer to /br /Elsa shook her head. "I'm just using the textbooks that my professors recommended me. You can use them if you want." She motioned to the stacks of books on the table across from /br /He nodded his thanks and looked walked over to look at the books. They sat in silence. The only sound was the scratching of their quills on the parchment. Every now and then Jack stretched and then bent back over his parchment. Elsa had finished several of her make up sheets when dinner came around. "I'm going to head to dinner. If you're going to stay, could you please put the books away?" She asks as Elsa gathers up her things and puts them in her /br /"Uh.. Yeah. I am heading to the great hall as well. I will just have Punzle help me. I can put these up though. See you." He waved as he got /br /Elsa nodded her farewell then left the boy and made her way to the great hall. When she arrived a great portion of the students stopped talking to stare at her as she passed. As soon as they thought that she was out of earshot they started whispering about /br /"Did you see how she froze the floor last week? I nearly slipped and broke my leg!"br /br /"Have you noticed that every time she passes a window frost appears?"br /br /"All the ghosts avoids her because every time they get near her they start to freeze and become solid!"br /br /"I had potions class with her and whenever she got flustered all of the cauldrons would freeze over!"br /br /She couldn't take it anymore. Elsa stopped walking, turned back to the open doors, and ran out. Frozen tears shattering on the floor. When she got to the doors she pushed past the boy she had seen in the library earlier, making eye contact for just a moment before she ran out into the hallway toward the girls /br /Jack stood there frozen to the spot, figuratively speaking. He wondered what could have made someone cry like that. Looking at the students in the great hall, he turned and ran after /br /-br /br /Elsa had locked herself in one of the stalls. As she sobbed frost and ice spiraled out in flowery designs, which would've been dazzling and quite beautiful if she hasn't been crying so /br /When she finally got her sobbing under control, she heard the door open and a voice call out to her. Elsa drew her knees to her chest and sat quietly. The person who had come in kept calling her name and saying that they knew she was in /br /Jack had followed the trail of ice Elsa had left behind. When he reached the girls bathroom, he hesitated. He could hear her sobbing inside, but he was afraid of bring caught by a prefect or one of the teachers. He decided that he needed to see what had happened so he walked into the bathroom and froze. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Ice was everywhere and in many designs. "Elsa?" He called /br /Ice spread quickly across the floor and up the walls. Elsa could hear as the mirrors in the bathroom became covered in ice then shattered. The tinkling of glass on the floor filled the /br /Jack flinched away from the glass. "Elsa, please. I know you're in here."br /br /Elsa sighs softly and opens the stall door just a crack. "What do you want?" She said in a raspy, watery tone. A few more tears slipped from her /br /"I was wondering why you ran." He /br /"It," she hesitated. "It wasn't anything."br /But how she said it didn't convince even /br /"It doesn't sound like it."br /br /"It's because I'm different." Elsa says, then she starts to cry again. "It's because I only cause people trouble."br /br /"Who said that?" He asked. "Cause it's not true."br /br /"But I hear the whispers. I hear the complaints. They say harsh things about me. It was just like this last year. I thought Hogwarts was going to be different!"br /br /At this point Elsa had ventured out of her stall and was facing the boy. Tears continued to fall, hitting the floor with a soft 'tink' /br /Jack blinked and hesitated for a a moment before speaking. "Have you tried talking to one of the teachers?"br /br /Elsa shook her head. "None of them understand what it's like to be cursed like this." She said staring at her gloved hands with /br /"Well... They could help with some things. And maybe try standing up for yourself." Jack /br /"No. I'd end up freezing anyone I talked that way too. It's too unstable. I have to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." Elsa bit her lip, clasping her hands over her /br /"That doesn't sound like much fun." He exclaimed. "I don't think that's a good thing to live by. You can try and learn to control it."br /br /"How? I've been trying since the end of my second year! It's hopeless." Elsa dropped her hands and hung her head in /br /"Nothing's hopeless! I can help you, if you want."br /br /Elsa looked up at him. "Really?"br /br /"Yeah. I don't have much to do outside of quiddich, so why not."br /br /Elsa gave him a weak /br /He smiled back. "So we should go and eat. I'm kinda hungry right now."br /br /Elsa giggled, the feeling of hopelessness had disappeared. "Ok, I could use some food too."br /br /"Okay let's go."br /br /They then made their way back to the great hall to catch the last half of dinner./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/blockquote 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Controlling the Curse

Elsa cautiously took off her gloves. When they were off snow immediately started falling to the ground. Good thing that she and Jack were outside otherwise they would've been sliding around on an indoor ice rink. Even though she had been practicing controlling her curse, she still became frustrated at how little progress that she had been making. Even with Jack helping her. She looked nervously at Jack as she put her gloves into her robe pocket.

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked Jack with a slightly shaky voice. "I keep trying it and I keep getting the same result." Elsa sounded just as disappointed as she felt.

"Yes. Now take a deep breath, and do it." He nodded his encouragement.

She did as Jack told her to. She took a deep breadth and then slowly let it out.  
At the same time she tried to push the cursed magic out of her palms and onto the ground. The goal was to try to make a small pile of snow without making it explode. Like usual, she started out good but then her curse got out of control and it exploded into dozens of sharp icicles. Some of which came fairly close to spearing Jack.

Jack quickly stepped out of the way of the icicles and let out a small, 'wow' before clapping. "You controlled it longer this time!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I almost speared you! Again!" Elsa let out a frustrated scream. "This stupid curse! I hate it!" With her frustration came more icicles.

"Whoa there! Calm down." He says, holding his hands in front of him. "Okay, maybe completely clear your mind and just focus on a pile of snow in your mind."

"Why? It always explodes! No matter how hard I concentrate!" Then she thought about her little sister Anna and how she always wanted to build a snowman every time it snowed back in Arendelle.

Elsa cleared her mind, took a deep breadth, and focused on those happy memories. She pushed the magic out of her palms just like how she'd done before. Jack watched quietly as she does and waits. When Elsa opens her eyes she sees that she has made a snowman. One that looks exactly like the one she and Anna built together last winter. Elsa starts jumping around and squealing in happiness.

"Great job!" Jack exclaimed. "I told you didn't I?!"

"Jack, I could hug you! But I won't because I like you better when you're not an ice statue!" Elsa exclaimed with joy. Her jumping slowing down.

He laughed. "Well it's the thought that counts."

Elsa stops jumping and blushes. Her breadth slightly quickened from jumping around. Bells sounded in the distance. Elsa hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Hm, I guess we should head back. It's almost time for dinner, not to mention that I've still got some make up work to finish."

Elsa slipped her gloves back on and started walking to the school. Jack followed her with a smile a slight blush on his cheeks, or maybe it was the cold?

-

Jack and Elsa walked into the great hall together, along with a small group of students. The two friends made their way to the Slytherin table and after a few moments, the food appeared and they are allowed to start eating.  
Jack ate a little while talking to Elsa most of the time. Soon everyone is excuse for their free time.

"See you later, okay Elsa?" He said and then walked out of the great hall to find his original group of friends.

"Hey Jack." Rapunzel said as she saw Jack approach her, Merida, and Hiccup. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." She offered him a friendly smile.

"Yeah." Hiccup said. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with that ice girl."

"I heard tha' she's earned herself a nickname 'round here." Merida added.

"What nickname? She's not to bad." Jack questions.

"Well I've heard that some of the other students call her the 'Ice Princess'. Apparently her family has blood ties to the former Norwegian royal bloodline. Can ya believe it?" Merida explained with a grin.

"That's so cool." Jack says with a smile of his own.

"So you really didn't answer out question. Why are you hanging out with her so much?" Hiccup asks.

Jack just shrugs with a slightly mischievous smile.

"You're not going to tell us, are you Jack?" Rapunzel asked playfully.

His cheeks grow slightly warm. "I'm trying to help her with control her powers! That's it.."

Merida leaned over to Rapunzel, a grin plastered to her face. "Did ya see that?"  
Rapunzel nodded, her long blonde braid swishing about her knees. "He totally just blushed."

The two girls giggle. Hiccup on the other hand looked confused. Then he connected the dots and a smile of his own grew on his face.

"You so totally like her!" Rapunzel exclaimed loud enough to attract the attention of some passing Hufflepuffs.

"W-wha?! I do not!" Jack says defensively as the blush on his face deepens.

"Pfffft~ you so do to." Merida said between her fingers as she tried not to laugh tease Jack too much.

"Jack, I'm a guy just like you, and guys usually don't see those kinds of things. But it's totally written all over your face." Hiccup said slinging his arm around Jack's shoulders.

Jack's nose wrinkles. "Get off me." He pushes his friend off. "It is not and I do not!"

-

Jack had already left when Elsa realized that she forgot to give him his transfiguration notes back. She sighed and headed the way she saw Jack walk off. After a minuet or so, Elsa found Jack talking to a boy and two girls. She was hesitant but she called out his name anyway.

"Jack! I forgot to give your notes back!" Elsa called as she walked toward him and his group.

They all turned to her. Jack's face was still pink when he calls out to her. "Hey Elsa! Come on over. What do you need?"

Elsa blushed and she handed Jack several pieces of paper. "I forgot to give you these earlier."

She noticed that the rest of the group was staring at her with giddy smiles.

"So this is the Ice Princess, eh?" The red head asked.

Elsa tried to hide her face and she wished that she hadn't pulled her hair up into her usual waterfall twist bun.

"I-I'm not a princess. At least not directly." Elsa said quietly, almost whispering.

Jack took the paper away from her then did a double take.

"So the rumors are true?! You're actual royalty?!" Hiccup asks.

"Um, well if you go back about 5-10 generations, yes. Although today in Norway we have a Constitutional Monarchy. So it isn't like it's a big deal or anything." Elsa said becoming a little more comfortable around these people. She turned to Jack. "Are, are these your friends?"

Caught off guard at the sudden subject change, he blinked. "Yeah. Elsa Snow these are my friends! Friends, Elsa Snow, Princessish of Norway!" He announced.

They all laughed and Elsa smiled shyly.

"I am Merida DunBroch! Nice to meet cha." Merida said brightly.

"I'm Rapunzel Flowers." Rapunzel extended her hand toward Elsa, she took it and gave a firm yet gentle shake.

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said.

"Actually," Jack said, "his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"Your name is what?" Elsa giggled. She placed a curled finger over her mouth to stop herself from laughing but failed.

"Yeah, haha, everyone laugh at my ridiculous name. Yes, my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." Hiccup says folding his arms in annoyance. "Thank you Jack, for bringing that up." He said sarcastically.

Jack shoots him a grin. "It's what I do, Horrendous."

Elsa and the others kept giggling.  
That's when it started to softly snow. The kind of snow you would expect on a quiet winter evening. Jack glanced to Elsa while everyone else was looking up to the sky. Elsa was also gazing up. Her face held no fear, only happiness. Still gazing up, she slipped off her gloves. Lowering her gaze to the ground, she created four snow sculptures. One for each of her new friends and Jack. The sculptures looked identical to the person it was sculpted as.

Jack watched her in wonder. Hiccup and Merida noticed their brunette friend staring at Elsa. Elsa opened her eyes and saw that everyone in their group was staring at her with wonder and delight lighting up their faces. Elsa shifted her gaze to the ground and blushed.

"I-I hope you like them. It's the first time I've ever done something this detailed and complicated." Elsa said quietly, blushing again.

Merida bends down to look at them. "They're amazing!"

"Great job Elsa!" Jack says.

A slightly embarrassed smile found its way to Elsa's lips. "Thank you. Today has been the first time that I've been able to create anything with my curse, instead of destroying."

Hiccup looked at her. "Curse?"

"Oh! Um, well yeah. It's actually a curse. I wasn't born with these..." Elsa searched for the word while staring at her exposed hands. "powers." She said slowly.

The other listened attentively, including Jack. This was the first time he had ever heard this.

"Really? How did you get your 'curse'?" Rapunzel asked tentatively.

Elsa squirmed a bit. She had never told anyone the full story, and she didn't know these people very well to entrust them with the full story.

"At the end of my second year at Beauxbatons. Some of my friends there had found a rare artifact, a jewel encrusted necklace, at the traveling flee market that came around at the end of every school year. They just wanted to be nice, I know that, but when I put it on the curse that was placed on the necklace transferred to me. I went into a blind rage caused by the curse and ended up freezing and destroying half of the school. I was allowed to attend the next school year but I couldn't deal with all of vicious rumors and bullying." A tear slipped from Elsa's eye. She caught it in her hand and watched it melt into a tiny puddle on her palm then freeze again. Jack listened and watched Elsa as she told the story.

Elsa put on a smile then said, "I should get to the dorms."

She quietly slipped on her gloves and walked away from the group. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she remembered how she had hurt so many people the day she got her curse.

"Uh, Elsa wait!" Jack called after her.

But Elsa never looked back, she only increased her speed, and Jack sighed.


End file.
